Just look at me
by FerPattinson
Summary: Edward é completamente apaixonado por Bella e a observa todos os dias durante o intervalo, mas aparentemente ela não liga para ele. Isso pelo menos até os olhares se cruzarem em uma rave e o amigos derem um empurrãozinho - participante da O/s oculta.


**One shot inspirada na música No Tomorrow - Orson **

letras . mus . BR / Orson / 506076 / tradução . HTML (junte os espaço)

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

Espero vocês La em baixo (:

O que fazia centenas de pessoas se espremerem em um local completamente desproporcional eu não sabia. Muita gente bêbada, suada, se esfregando uma nas outras sem motivo algum, todas embaladas no mesmo ritmo alto e barulhento, sem letra, unidos somente a uma batida eletrônica.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui? Simples, ter como irmão o barulhento e popular Emmet Cullen já nos faz um frequentador semanal da maior boate que Chicago já viu. Para ter noção, o barman nos chama pelo nome, sabe a bebida preferida de cada um e nos pergunta por que não viemos na semana passada, isso quando os professores marcam prova na segunda e não temos como ir, mas é algo que acontece raramente. Nós temos nosso próprio cartão de sócio, se você quer saber.

Hoje é quinta, não temos aula sexta feira, e viva a Independência dos Estados Unidos.

Vamos tomar todas e lembrar que um dia eu serei médico somente na segunda. O fim de semana promete, afinal, amanhã é quatro de julho e não importa se depois são os dias cinco e seis, tudo o que eu quero é beber e esquecer que um dia, _ou pelo menos por um dia_, daquela garota de cabelos e olhos cor chocolate que atormenta os meus sonhos. A intocável e certinha Bella Swan. Não que eu seja tão ruim,_ nem tão ruim assim_, mas ela merece alguém melhor do que um cara que bebe, fuma e que não leva a faculdade tão a sério.

Sei lá, ela é a melhor da turma, tem notas incríveis, um futuro brilhante pela frente e não merece alguém como eu, sem muita perspectiva de vida e completamente inferior a ela. Ou talvez seja o fato de que eu sou um medroso filho da puta que não tem coragem de falar com ela porque simplesmente ela nunca olhou para mim, eu quando eu digo nunca, é NUNCA. Se eu sei a cor dos olhos dela é porque a foto do perfil do facebook mostra isso, porque eu sou tão _cagão_, que nem coragem para adicioná-la eu tenho. Mas admitir a mim mesmo, e talvez ao Emmet, que ela é boa demais para mim é melhor do que falar que na verdade eu não tenho coragem.

E o fato de ela não me olhar e fingir que eu não existo é o que mais me encante nela, que me fez ficar _apaixonado,_ enfeitiçado. Ela, talvez, é única daquele campus que não tenta ou já tentou sair comigo. De inicio me intrigou tanto que aquela novata virou o rosto quando me viu, que eu passei a vigiá-la onde quer que ela vá, todos os seus passos dentro daquela universidade. E vê-la sentada todo dia depois do almoço em baixo daquela mesma árvore com diferentes livros surrados sob seu olhar me encantou. Cada maldita vez que ela lambia os dedos ao trocar a página do livro me encantava, toda vez que inconscientemente ela mordia os lábios me encantava, e quando vi estava apaixonado e não passava um dia sequer sem observá-la.

Quando voltei dos meus pensamentos, o barman, Mike o nome dele, já enchia pela quarta vez minha dose de vodka com energético. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Eu prometi a mim mesmo e ao Emmet que hoje eu esqueceria a Bella e iria aproveitar, talvez ir para a cama com uma loira gostosa e reviver os velhos tempos de liberdade, pelo menos de pensamento, porque convenhamos, se eu saísse com uma morena eu faria que nem semana passada, a chamaria de Bella e iria acabar com uma noite que poderia ser perfeita mas que no final só me proporcionou bolas azuis e um pouco de ação em baixo do chuveiro com água gelada.

Decretei hoje, que iria parar de observá-la de longe, parar de observar a morena mais gostosa que eu vi na minha vida, a que dançava perfeitamente o ritmo da música, que mexia aqueles quadris perfeitos de um lado ao outro, que movia os pés em sincronia e fazia aqueles seios dos deuses e que eu tinha vontade de apertar e ...

- Porra Edward, para de olhar a Bella, a amiga dela já ta olhando para cá – Emmet me tirou do meu devaneio. Mas que porra, a Bella ta aqui?

- Que diabos ela ta fazendo aqui Emmet? – cacete, que vestido ela aquele? Já falei que minha cor preferida é azul? Porque a partir de agora, eu amo azul. Nem tinha notado que enquanto eu pensava nela, era ela que eu via ali, na minha frente.

- É ela sim Edward. E Sabe aquele troço da loira gostosa? Esquece, a partir de agora você vai virar homem e falar com a Bella. – Emmet berrava no meu ouvido tentando falar mais alto que a música que tocava.

- Não é como se fosse assim tão fácil – O Emmet às vezes parece que vive em outra realidade, não é tão fácil chegar e falar com a garota por quem você está completamente atraído.

- Meu caro, é fácil. Se você não fosse tão lerdo e tivesse puxado o garotão aqui, você estaria ali ao lado dela, dançando e quem sabe fazendo planos para o fim da noite.

- Não fala assim –

- Certo, desculpe, vamos mudar, que tal fazendo planos para o resto da vida, parece melhor? Deixa de ser maricas Edward – ele continuava a berrar.

- Certo Emmet, que tal continuar a enfiar a língua na garganta da Rosalie e esquecer que eu existo somente por um minuto? – mas que cara chato.

- Rosalie está ali cumprimentado a suas amigas Alice e Bella, ouviu bem? Beeeeella - mas que bafo de uísque é esse? Que porra, Rosalie é amiga da Bella?

- Isso Edward, Rosalie é amiga da Bella – mas, como assim? Eu falei isso em vós alta? Porra de filtro – E nós vamos ali ser simpáticos.

- Não sei se posso- na verdade eu tenho certeza que não posso, completei mentalmente.

- Quando eu disse nós, eu me referi a você indo ali conversar com a Bella. E que te obrigo como irmão mais...-

- Emmet, Edward, quero que conheçam minha amigas Alice e Bella – Rosalie disse, ou berrou, sei la, e claro, falando o Bella olhando diretamente para mim. Bom saber que Emmet guarda segredo.

- Oi Alice, O-oi Bella – disse olhando pela primeira vez na sua direção e nossa vó, ela ta de batom vermelho. Só de olhar já penso naqueles lábios deixando meu corpo todo manchado e.. para de pensar merda Edward.

- Oi Edward – Não sei se Alice respondeu ou não, o que estava acontecendo ao redor, só sei que ela sabia meu nome, ELA SABIA O MEU NOME. E cara, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida e eu completamente me tornei um maricas e nem to ligando para isso.

- Sabe Edward, eu vou sair com o Emmet, você sabe o que eu quero dizer – as vezes eu tenho nojo desse dois, sério - e a Alice vai ver se encontra o Jasper por ai – Rosalie continuou- faz companhia para a Bella por um tempinho, por favor? – Rosalie falou olhando em minha direção. Mas o que é isso?

A olhei desesperado e a única coisa que ela fez foi piscar e sair com o Emmet em seu encalço, que olhava para mim e sorria aquele sorriso de quem tava aprontando. Assim que os dois sumiram no meio do povo eu virei para a Bella, que me olhava com atenção mordendo os lábios, tentação pura.

- Err, quer beber alguma coisa? – mas que bosta foi essa? Ela já estava bebendo.

- Não, obrigada. – falou levantando o copo. Viu seu idiota? E Quando foi que ela chegou tão perto? Pela primeira vez agradeci o som alto que nos obrigava a chegar mais perto para não ficar berrando. E ela tinha um perfume maravilhoso, eu não sabia direito o que era, mas era divino e eu precisava mais daquilo.

- A gente estuda junto – falei tentando puxar assunto. Não que essa fosse uma ótima forma de iniciar uma conversa, mas parece que meu lado paquerador não estava ajudando tanto assim, e olha que eu era ótimo nisso, claro, quando não se tratava de Bella Swan.

- Eu sei – Ela disse dando um sorrisinho e abaixando a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhada, fazendo os cabelos cobrirem seu rosto. Eu um movimento inconsciente levantei minha mão e coloquei aquela mexa do cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

Não sei em qual momento da noite, após varias bebidas compartilhadas e muitas risadas e conversas, que nós começamos a dançar, e olha que não é qualquer dança. Ela rebolava com os braços para cima, movendo a cabeça de um lado ao outro com os olhos fechados, deixando o ritmo da música a levar. Em certos momentos ela chegava perto e encostava as suas costas no meu peito e a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto mexia aquela perfeição de bunda contra aminha virilha. Nessas horas eu passava meu braço pela sua cintura e a segurava perto de mim enquanto a outra mão apertava um copo cheio de qualquer coisa alcoólica e torcia para que a ereção que lutava para sair de minha calça não a assustasse. Não sei também em qual momento aquela boca vermelha passou a se encontrar com a minha e que nossas línguas passaram a fazer uma dança lenta e sensual enquanto eu segurava suas costas e ela puxava meu cabelo, enquanto rebolávamos um contra o outro e esfregávamos nossas pernas uma contra a outra, enquanto todos os meus sonhos se tornavam realidade ali, naquela boate lotada de pessoas.

Não sei também em qual momento nós decidimos que ali estava muito calor e que o ar condicionado da minha casa, mais precisamente meu quarto, seria uma boa pedida.

A única coisa que eu sei e tenho consciência é que nesse momento nós estamos nos beijando profundamente dentro da porra do elevador que leva até meu apartamento, e esse mesmo elevador nunca me pareceu tão lento.

Quando o elevador abriu e eu praticamente a carreguei até a porta, eu não podia mais suportar ficar sem ela, sem aquela que antes estava em meus pensamentos, mas que agora estava em meus braços.

Quando a porta se abriu, eu rapidamente a empurrei para dentro, ou talvez ela me empurrou, não percebi direito, e quando a porta se fechou nós paramos e ficamos nos olhando, percebendo nos olhos um do outro aquilo que realmente queríamos, e eu senti necessidade de falar aquilo que sentia, o que pretendia, que ela não era qualquer garota, que depois de hoje eu não a deixaria mais sair de perto de mim, de dentro dos meus braços e de meu coração.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei, eu precisava iniciar aquela conversa de alguma forma.

- Uma água, pode ser? – perguntou sorrindo e logo em seguida plantando um inocente selinho em meus lábios e outro em meu queixo.

Peguei a sua mão e a puxei em direção a cozinha. Enquanto abria a geladeira ela se encostava no balcão que tinha ali, e não pude deixar de sorrir com isso, ela estava ali, na minha frente, agindo como se ela pertencesse aquele lugar. E algo me dizia que hoje esse sorriso não sairia de meus lábios.

- Você sabe, ou pelo vai ficar sabendo, que hoje, o que quer que aconteça nessa noite, não vai ser somente uma vez né? – perguntei enquanto a entregava o copo e a abraçava por trás, encostando o meu queixo em seu ombro.

- Eu sei – Disse, se virando em meus braços e ficando de frente para mim – E eu nem quero que seja somente uma noite.

- Que bom – disse enquanto ela tomava o conteúdo em seu copo – porque se depender de mim eu não deixo você sair de perto de mim nunca mais –

- E eu que não quero sair – falou depositando o copo em cima do balcão e me beijando profundamente.

A partir daí as coisas aconteceram naturalmente. Minhas mãos pareciam ter vida própria, assim como as dela. Nós nos beijávamos e ela cariciava a minha nuca e puxava o cabelo que tinha ali, e não pude deixar passar despercebido que ela adorava fazer isso, ela fez esse carinho a noite toda, todas as vezes que nos beijamos. Eu estava cansado de ficar ali na cozinha quando coloquei a minha mão em sua bunda e a ergui, fazendo ela prontamente passar suas pernas grossas e bem torneadas pela minha cintura e fazer os nossos sexos, mesmo por cima da roupa, roçarem, e aquilo que já estava acordado, levantou e cresceu ainda mais, e ela notou isso, porque parou de me beijar e sussurrou no meu ouvido que ela queria conhecer o meu quarto, logo em seguida dando uma mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha.

Nunca o caminho até meu quarto foi tão grande, e parece que quanto mais rápido eu queria chegar, mais coisas apareciam em meu caminho, primeiro uma cadeira, depois um tênis que estava jogado e finalmente a beirada da minha cama, e isso só fazia com que Bella risse mais.

- Aprendi mais uma coisa sobre você – falou enquanto eu a depositava na cama.

- O que? – respondi enquanto beijava sua clavícula.

- Você fica atrapalhado quando está com tesão – falou rindo e me erguendo pelo cabelo e procurando a minha boca.

E de repente, ou não tão de repente assim, nem o ar condicionado dava jeito no calor que eu estava sentindo. Nossas roupas pouco a pouco foram sendo retiradas. Primeiro minha camisa, depois minha calça e por ultimo seu vestido. Foi ai que eu notei que ela não usava nada mais do que uma linda calcinha azul petróleo e ela era minúscula, toda de renda, e mal a cobria.

- você é linda – falei quando ela apertou seu braço contra seus seios descobertos e eu prontamente os retirei de lá – não se esconda de mim – falei dando um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço e depositando uma de minhas mãos no seu seio direito, o massageando, até que minha boca, que cada vez ia descendo mais, acabou encontrando o seu seio esquerdo. A partir daí aquilo que antes estava devagar ganhou uma velocidade incrível. Nossas caricias se tornaram mais ousadas e pouco depois nossas roupas íntimas encontraram algum lugar de meu quarto que eu realmente não me recordo. Nossas mãos acariciavam o sexo um do outro com extrema adoração, e porra, ela estava realmente molhada, muito, para ser mais exato, e tudo isso era por minha caus. Quando eu passei a massagear o seu clitóris o gemido mais incrível que um dia eu pensei em escutar chegou aos meus ouvidos, quando introduzi um dedo naquele local quente que ficava entre suas pernas ela gritava e puxava o meu cabelo com mais força, chegava quase a doer, se fosse em outra situação doeria, mais ali, tudo aquilo que ela fazia em mim se convertia em prazer, o melhor prazer que já senti. Sua mão acariciava o meu pênis com extrema maestria, se ela não parasse agora eu viria rápido.

- Bella, vou pegar a camisinha – falei depois de depositar um beijo em seu pescoço e outro em sua bochecha. Levantei da cama e fui atrás da minha calça e consequentemente minha carteira e camisinha. Nota mental: colocar várias camisinhas em minha cômoda e eu espero, usá-las todas com Bella. Quando me virei ela me olhava descaradamente, mais precisamente minha bunda, e eu ri com isso.

- Bella tarada – falei voltando para a cama.

- Edward gostoso– falou quando me puxava para mais um beijos daqueles em que ficávamos sem ar. Quando dei por mim ela já tinha rasgado o pacote da camisinha e estava colocando-a no meu pênis completamente ereto e inchado.

- Pelo menos agora sei que sou gostoso – falei entre os beijos e enquanto isso esfregava nossos sexos desesperadamente.

- o que eu poço fazer se o que é bonito é para ser apre-e- ciado, porra Edward – e eu acho que consegui fazer ela perder um pouco da razão quando entrei nela sem aviso prévio. E porra, ela era apertada e completamente quente. Nossos corpos começaram uma dança muito mais quente que aquela na boate. Nossos quadris se chocavam sem nenhum pudor fazendo um barulho incrível. E era só isso que se escutava naquele quarto, o choque dos nossos corpos, a respiração descompassada de ambos e nossos gemidos nenhum pouco tímidos.

Girei nossos corpos, fazendo ela se sentar em meus quadris.

- Rebola meu amor - e ela prontamente começou a rebolar em cima de mim, e essa foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Nesse momento ela pulava em cima de mim e rebolava aquela bumba gostosa bem em cima do meu pau. Seus seios pulavam e eu não me contive, tive que pega-los e lambe-los, mas antes disso coloquei uma mão de bela entre suas pernas, ela saberia o que fazer. E ela foi a loucura, jogava sua cabeça para trás, respirava e boca aberta, e fazia com que seus cabelos raspassem na minha coxa. Eu não deveria estar diferente. Não tardou muito e o orgasmo nos pegou. E eu posso dizer com todas as letras, foi o melhor da minha vida, e eu trocaria todos os outros por somente um desse.

Bella desabou sobre mim descansando sua cabeça no vão entre meus ombro e pescoço e fazendo carinho no meu cabelo com as duas mãos, enquanto eu fazia desenho eleatórios em suas costas. Quando sai de dentro dela Bella soltou um chiado e me olhou com uma carinha braba, mas ao mesmo tempo fofa.

- Não me olha assim, tenho que jogar meus projetos de crianças no lixo- falei me levantando da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro. Só escutei ela falar que esperava que fosse assim pelo menos até nós nos casarmos e terminarmos a faculdade. E dentro do banheiro eu sorria sozinho, porque porra, a mulher mais perfeita do mundo meio que fez planos comigo, e aparentemente não era minha criança, eram nossas crianças.

Quando voltei ao quarto Bella já estava em baixo do meu edredom e prontamente puxou a ponta para que eu deitasse ao seu lado.

- Quando você disse que aprendeu mais uma coisa sobre mim, o que você já sabia antes? –

- Que você é um ótimo observador, e curioso também. – como?

- Mas co-como? Você sa-abe? – como assim? Ela sabia que eu a observava?

- Meio difícil não notar quando um dos caras mais gatos que eu conheci na minha vida fica te observando todo intervalo. – ela sabia, meu deus.

- porque você nunca veio falar comigo? – ela perguntou enquanto se virava de costas para mim e eu passava meu braço por sua cintura e a puxava para mais perto.

- Tinha medo, sei La, você parecia tão longe do meu alcance, tão perfeita para mim. – falei – nunca imaginei que te encontraria em uma raive.

- A Alice me arrastou para lá, eu não iria por conta própria – nos dois rimos – E ela meio que me fez prometer que falaria com você hoje, acho que ela não agüenta mais que eu fale sobre o carinha do meu curso que fica me olhando todo dia.

- Emmet também me fez prometer isso, que eu falasse com você, acho que ele ta de saco cheio também. –falei dando leves beijos em sua nuca e brincando com sua mão. – Você nunca olhava para mim.

- Eu olhava sim. Esperava você sair da sala e passar pela minha carteira só para depois arrumar meu material. Quando você estava distraído eu olhava você sobre o livro, as vezes eu já tinha até terminado de lê-lo, mas ia para a arvore só para te ver – e cara, como eu fiquei feliz de saber sobre isso.

- Eu achei que você não olhava para mim porque simplesmente não ia com a minha cara. –

- Jamais – ela falou- eu só não conseguia olha para você e saber que eu nunca teria coragem de falar com você. Olha o que a bebida não faz.

A virei de frente para mim e beijei a sua boca de leve. Eu precisava falar olhando nos seus olhos.

- Eu vou repetir – espero que não a assuste, pensei – eu não quero mais deixar você sair daqui, quando eu digo isso, é porque eu não quero que você saia da minha vida, nunca mais.

- E eu vou repetir – falou- eu não vou a lugar algum.

- Eu te amo Bella, pode parecer precipitado e essas coisas, mas é o que eu sinto, e eu não posso mais ficar um segundo sem te falar sobre isso. –

- Eu também te amo Edward – e esse definitivamente é o dia mais feliz da minha vida – Eu amo o cara misterioso que senta no fundo da sala e que me observa todo dia.

- Eu ainda vou continuar a te observar. Só que agora é de perto, bem de perto – falei em um sussurro. A abracei mais forte e ela agora descansava a cabeça em meu peito e brincava com os pelinhos dos meu braço.

- Boa noite meu amor – falei

- boa noite minha vida – ela respondeu em meio a um bocejo.

- ah, só para deixar claro, agora você é minha namorada –

Depois disso nos dormimos um no braço do outro, a primeira noite de muitas que ainda virão.

Essa O/s foi escrita para participar da O/S culta que as meninas estavam organizando, e confesso, foi um grande desafio fazê-la. Junte a falta de tempo que uma faculdade nos proporciona, ao grande desafio de pegar uma das maiores escritoras e tradutoras do nosso fandom e também o fato de ser sua primeira fic que passa de apenas idéias. Mas confesso AMEI participar.

Provavelmente ao ver as músicas você já sabe que eu a tirei, mas a todos aqueles que não sabem, eu tirei a querida da **blueberrytree**, a gente conversou bem pouco por meio de emails e achei você muito atenciosa. Agora vocês imaginem o tamanho do meu nervosismo HAHAH Eu simplesmente amo todas as fics que você posta e fiquei muito nervosa quando vi que tirei você. Mas como você mesmo disse, agradar é apenas uma conseqüência. E eu espero realmente que você goste e que eu atenda sua expectativa. Espero também não ter fugido muito do tema ;x hahaha

Espero que vocês gostem, principalmente você blueberrytree, que me fez quebrar a cabeça por meses ;)

Aah, com aquela fotinho com nomezinho que você me mandou, ela me fez ter idéia para um extra aqui na fic HAHAHAH

Beijos

Reviews?


End file.
